Between Love and Friends
by Kyra De Riddick
Summary: EDITED! Sakit….. Sakit saat kau berada dalam dua pilihan yang tidak akan memberikan kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya untukmu. Sahabat dan cinta, mana yang akan kau pilih?


Holla...

this is mi first fanfic, RnR please...

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Antara Sahabat dan Cinta By Yume no Umi

SAHABAT DAN CINTA

Sakit…..

Sakit saat kau berada dalam dua pilihan yang tidak akan memberikan kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya untukmu. Sahabat dan cinta, mana yang akan kau pilih? Sungguh benar jika orang mengatakan bahwa cinta adalah bisnis yang paling merugikan, terutama dalam kisah ini. Kau, cintamu dan sahabatmu.

Pagi yang cerah menyambutmu, saat kau buka mata kau lihat ruangan yang berantakan. Ya inilah kamarmu berantakan oleh ulahmu sendiri. Kau bangkit dari singgasana mimpimu dan beranjak kedunia nyata. Untuk sejenak kau terdiam, Lagi, sakit dan sesak itu terasa. Kau sadar saatnya akan segera tiba.

Universitas yang ramai menyambutmu, kau mencarinya sosok yang telah membuatmu tertawa selama tiga tahun kau mengenalnya. Sosok pemuda 22 tahun yang telah mencintaimu selama dua tahun namun tak pernah kau balas. Bukannya tidak kau balas, hanya saja hidup mempermainkan perasaan kalian hingga mereka tidak pernah bertemu. Kau tersenyum setiap kali mengingatnya, saat itu kaulah yang pertama menyukainya, tetapi dia tidak peduli padamu. Saat kau palingkan hatimu, kau baru tahu bahwa dia juga menyukaimu. Perlu waktu lama bagimu untuk bisa menyukainya kembali layaknya sekarang, tapi lagi – lagi takdir mempermainkan perasaan kalian. Kau sadar sahabatnya yang juga sahabatmu juga menyukainya dan kaupun baru sadar jika dia pun mulai menyukai sahabatnya itu, meski dia tidak atau belum sadar. Tapi dari semua sikapnya kau tahu kau hanyalah obsesi yang akan segera dilupakan setelah didapatkan olehnya.

Siapakah yang akan terluka jika hal itu terjadi? Pertama, kau menyakiti sahabatmu, lalu kau pun akan tersakiti juga dirinya. Tersakiti oleh penyesalan yang tak terhingga. Kau pun memutuskan untuk melepas dia untuk sahabatmu dan mengalah dalam cinta segi tiga yang takkan pernah bisa kau menangkan. Kenapa kau mengalah? Ya, itu semua karena kau lebih bisa melepaskan, semuanya karena kau telah terbiasa terluka.

Tapi, pesonanya tak juga bisa kau lupakan. Dia semakin menunjukkan perasaannya. Kau semakin terhanyut di dalamnya dan saat itu kau tahu bias mata sahabatmu sarat akan kesedihan melihat kalian berdua begitu dekat meski dia tertawa.

Sakit….

Begitu sakit rasanya melihat sahabatmu menderita dan itu semua karena dirimu dan tanpa bisa menolongnya kau malah semakin menyakitinya saat kau mulai tak bisa lepas dari sosok pria yang telah mengambil hatimu.

_**Bagaikan berjalan**_

_**dalam lorong panjang dan gelap**_

_**Tanpa pegangan**_

_**Yang terdengar hanyalah isak tangis**_

_**Penuh kepedihan**_

_**Hatimu semakin tersayat**_

_**Saat tahu dia sahabatmu**_

_**Yang menangis karena dirimu**_

_**Kau berlari**_

_**Melupakan semua kepedihan itu**_

_**Hingga kau temukan dua jalan**_

_**Yang manakah yang kan kau pilih?**_

_**Jalan sahabat**_

_**Yang membuatmu, dia dan dirinya**_

_**Terluka dalam kebohongan**_

_**Atau jalan cintamu**_

_**Yang membuatmu, dia dan dirinya**_

_**Terluka dalam kepura – puraan**_

_**Semua yang kau pilih menyisakan sakit**_

Tanpa kau sadari sosok yang sedang kau kenang itu ada di sampingmu dan menepuk bahumu untuk menyadarkanmu dari lamunan. Saat tersadar, yang kau dapatkan senyum hangat yang selalu mewarnai hari – harimu yang telah berhasil mengaburkan siluet seseorang yang selalu tertanam dalam hati dan pikiranmu. Kau pun balas tersenyum dengan manis dan dapat kau lihat semburat merah di pipinya, lucu sekali pikirmu. Namun dia tidak sendiri, kau dapati sosok lain yang tengah tersenyum untuk menutupi luka yang terlihat di matanya. Lagi, sakit itu terasa. Rasa sakit dan perih saat melihat bias kesedihan pada sahabatmu. Dan lagi – lagi semuanya karena dirimu. Andai kau tak ada, andai kau tak di sini, kau takkan melukai siapapun itu pikirmu dan kaupun tak perlu terluka atas penantian tak pasti tentang siluet itu.

Menyadari tatapanmu, gadis berambut pirang panjang dengan mata biru keabuan itu semakin tersenyum manis, tapi senyum itu justru melukaimu. Namun kau hanya bisa balas tersenyum juga untuk menutupi luka yang semakin besar di hatimu. Dia, Ino-nama gadis itu- sahabatmu, menarik taanganmu dan mengajakmu untuk ke ruangan dimana kau menuntut ilmu. Dapat kau rasakan dia yang berjalan di belakangmu terus menatapmu dengan mata hitamnya dan senyum yang merupakan ciri khas dirinya.

Waktu berlalu, tidak terasa mata waktu makan siang akhirnya tiba. Dan lagi – lagi Ino dan dia datang menghampirimu dan mengajakmu pergi ke taman tempat kalian biasa bersama menghabiskan waktu makan siang dengan beberapa teman yang lain. Saat sampai, beberapa teman akrab kalian telah sampai dan mulai menikmati waktu istirahat hari ini. Tampak beberapa pasangan di sana tengah bercanda. Ada seorang pria berambut raven dan seorang gadis berambut merah muda, ya mereka Sasuke dan Sakura. Lalu, ada juga seorang pria berambut merah bata dengan tato kanji 'ai' di dahinya dengan seorang gadis berambut coklat sebahu, ya mereka Gaara dan Matsuri. Lalu Itachi –kakak sasuke- dan Tayuya –kakaknya sakura-, dan Sasori dan Deidara ( meskipun mereka bukan pasangan, tapi karena rambut panjang Deidara-san sehingga mereka sering dipasangkan ^_^

Sakit dan sesak itu datang lagi, saat ini kau, dia dan sahabatmu sedang makan siang bersama para pasangan lain. Dapat kau rasakan bagaimana pria itu memandangmu dengan sayang dan di saat yang sama kau juga merasakan pandangan sakit dari sahabatmu meski dia lagi – lagi hanya tersenyum melihat kalian.

Kau meminta permisi untuk pergi sejenak dan pergi ke kamar kecil. Disana kau lihat bayanganmu, Hinata itulah namamu. Sosok gadis dengan rambut indigo pendek ( disini author mengambil model rambut Hinata sewaktu Hinata masih genin, karena Hinata manis banget disitu kyaaaa! ), mata lavender yang hampir menyerupai putih, bulu mata lentik dengan wajah yang biasa saja dipoles oleh bedak tipis dan sedikit lip gloss untuk menyembunyikan apa yang ada dibaliknya. Dan tidak menunggu waktu lama dapat kau lihat cairan merah segar keluar dari hidungmu. Kau tahu tubuhmu semakin rapuh dan itu berarti waktumu semakin tipis. Tetapi kau tetap ingin bertahan hidup. Kau tetap tidak menyerah. Apakah yang menjadi kekuatanmu? Apa yang membuatmu bertahan?

Dia…..

Sosok pemuda lain yang matanya sebiru langit musim panas, rambut pirang cerah dan senyum sehangat mentari dengan tiga pasang garis di masing – masing pipinya yang membuatmu tidak pernah bisa menyukai pria lain hingga dia, Sai –pria bermata hitam dan senyum yang menjadi cirri khasnya- datang dengan kunci dari hati yang telah kau tutup rapat dan kau buang kuncinya yang entah bagaimana dapat ditemukan olehnya.

Saat mendengar suara pintu diketuk segera kau buang semua tisu yang kau gunakan, ya, Ino sahabatmu memanggilmu yang terlalu lama di kamar kecil. Dia, si pria lain yang begitu kau cintai siapakah dia? Dia adalah pelita kecil yang terus menyemangatimu untuk bertahan hidup dan satu – satunya harapanmu saat ini adalah bisa berpamitan padanya sebelum pergi memenuhi panggilanNya.

Tidakkah kau sadar bahwa harapanmu itu telah menghancurkan jutaan harapan yang dulu selalu ada di benakmu? Bukan, kau bukannya tidak sadar tetapi kau terlalu sadar bahwa kau tidak akan pernah memiliki waktu yang cukup untuk bisa memenuhi semua harapan dan impian yang telah kau buat. Kau bahkan tidak malu begitu tahu bahwa semua harapan dan impian yang dulu kau ucapkan dengan begitu yakinnya akan terkabul kini tidak akan bisa kau wujudkan. Kau bahagia, setidaknya kau pernah bermimpi.

Dia…..

Namikaze Naruto, sang angin yang tak akan pernah bisa kau miliki. Apa yang membuatnya begitu istimewa bagimu? Dia biasa saja, hanya ada satu hal yang membuatmu menyukainya, keapaadaannyalah yang membuatmu menyukainya. Satu hal yang sederhana bukan? Tapi apakah dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu? Jawabanmu tidak tahu. Kenapa? Karena kau tidak pernah memberi tahunya dan sekarang dia pergi dan tak akan pernah kembali. **Tidak akan pernah kembali**.

Kau hanya tersenyum sedih mengingatnya. Mengingat betapa harapan kecilmu pun tak akan pernah terkabul. Karena dia, Namikaze Naruto, tak akan pernah kembali. Dan sekali lagi kau menyalahkan dirimu. Semuanya karena kelemahanmu. Andai kau tak ada, andai kau tak di sana, andai kau lebih kuat. Lagi – lagi hanya kalimat pengandaian yang tercipta dari kata hatimu yang tak akan pernah keluar untuk menyuarakan kepedihanmu.

Lima tahun telah berlalu namun kau tak pernah bisa melupakannya. Seperti sebuah film yang terus diulang dan tak akan pernah berhenti untuk memutar film yang sama, namun ada bagian yang tak bisa kau lihat dan dengar.

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

Angin yang cukup kencang menerbangkan rambut panjangmu, kau tersenyum dengan wajah bersemu. Betapa tidak? Sosok pria yang berjalan di sampingmu saat ini adalah dia yang selalu kau puja dan selalu kau cintai sejak kau mengenal cinta. Dia yang entah kenapa tiba – tiba mengajukan diri untuk menemanimu berbelanja –yang entah kebetulan atau tidak kakakmu aka Neji tiba – tiba berhalangan untuk menemanimu-.

Jantungmu berpacu semakin cepat memompa darah dan wajahmu semakin merah saat dia tiba – tiba menghadapkan wajahnya begitu dekat denganmu mungkin jarak kalian hanya sekitar 10 cm. Dapat kau lihat dengan jelas wajahnya yang berwarna tan, hidungnya yang mancung, mata birunya yang cerah dan sepasang bibir yang mulai membuka dan merangkai kata yang berbunyi 'Hinata-chan, kau sakt ya? Wajahmu merah sekali!' yang sontak membuat wajahmu semakin panas dan membuatmu tidak dapat berkata apa – apa. Lalu dia hanya tertawa dan meminta maaf padamu dan menunjukkan senyum yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya.

Malam telah larut saat kau dan dia beranjak pulang dari pusat perbelanjaan. Dia menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkanmu pulang. Dalam hati kau begitu bahagia, karena kau bisa lebih lama dengannya. Kau dan dia pun berjalan pulang dalam ramai yang di dominasi olehnya, walaupun begitu, kau bahagia.

Namun kebahagiaan itu hanya sesaat. Takdir rupanya mengambil kebahagiaanmu lebih cepat dari yang kau duga. Mungkin setelah ini kau akan menyesali diri yang terlahir sebagai pewaris klan Hyuuga yang membuatmu harus mendapat bahaya oleh musuh – musuh klanmu seperti saat ini. Sekumpulan orang – orang telah mengepungmu dengan berbagai senjata yang dapat mengantarkanmu pada jurang kematian.

Kau hanya dapat menahan air mata dengan kaki yang terasa tak lagi menginjak bumi, hingga kau sadari sebuah tangan menggenggam jemarimu erat seolah berkata 'jangan takut aku ada untuk melindungimu'. Saat kau melihat kea rah sang pemilik tangan dia lagi – lagi tersenyum lembut yang tak dapat kau artikan dengan kata – kata.

"Naruto-kun…", hanya satu kata yang bisa kau ucapkan, satu nama, Naruto.

Tanpa banyak bicara dia melindungimu di balik punggungnya yang lebar dan hangat. Dan pertarungan pun tak dapat dielakkan. Dia melindungimu, dengan segenap nyawanya. Dan usahanya membuahkan hasil, dia berhasil melindungimu. Dia berhasil mengalahkan lawan – lawannya.

"N….. Naruto-kun…..", seolah tak percaya kau berlari ke arahnya ingin memastikan dia benar – benar baik – baik saja.

"Hinata-chan, aku tak apa – apa kok", katanya sambil menampilkan cengiran lebarnya seperti biasa.

Tanpa kau sadari ada seseorang yang tengah mengacungkan senjata dari kejauhan yang akan membawamu pada pintu kematian. Kau tak menyadari apapun hingga terasa dekapan hangat yang membuatmu kaget dan suara letusan senjata api yang sangat keras. Kau terjatuh ke tanah masih dalam dekapannya.

Saat menyadarinya, kau hanya bisa mengeluarkan air mata dan menangis seraya menyebut namanya. Naruto-kun…Naruto-kun…. dan naruto-kun. orang – orang yang berkumpul hanya terdiam melihatmu yang tengah memangkunya.

"tolong panggil ambulans ….!", itu katamu. Memohon pada mereka yang hanya terpaku di tempat dan tak berbuat apa – apa. Kau panic, histeris, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kau terus memohon dengan berurai air mata.

Dia, Naruto, meraih tanganmu dan membuatmu terdiam. Menatapnya. Dalam masa kritisnya dia masih tersenyum dengan lembut, senyum yang membuatmu terpaku padanya. Namun kini senyum itu menyakitimu.

"Na-ru-to-kun…..', katamu sambil terisak.

Dia tetap tersenyum lalu meraih kepalamu, mendekatkan pada dirinya sendiri. Membisikkan sesuatu. Kalimat terakhirnya padamu. Lalu perlahan tangan itu terjatuh, matanya tertutup dan nafasnya terhenti. Kau tahu, kau sadar dia telah pergi. Namun kau tetap tak bisa menerimanya. Dengan sisi tenaga terakhirmu, kau teriakkan namanya.

"NARUTO-KUN….!", dan setelah itu semuanya gelap bagimu.

Saat sadar kau berada di rumah sakit. Yang pertama kau lihat adalah Neji Hyuuga, kakakmu. Kau terbangun menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong. Dia memelukmu, mencoba untuk menyadarkanmu. Mencari sosok Hinata yang hilang.

Ya, kau hilang. Jiwamu hilang bersama kepergiannya. Hanya air mata yang terus mengalir, mengalir tanpa henti. Dan setelah itu kau kembali tak sadarkan diri.

'Hinata-chan, jaga dirimu baik – baik ya. Jadilah kuat karena aku sudah tidak bisa menjagamu lagi. Aku harus pergi. Aku….'

Kau tersadar, kau mendengar suaranya, yang memintamu menjadi kuat, memintamu untuk bertahan. Kau sadar, kau tak boleh terpuruk dan jatuh. Kau harus kuat demi dia. Naruto. Tapi satu kata terakhir itu apa? Apa yang ingin dia katakan?itulah pertanyaan yang selaluada dalam pikiranmu. Dan tak pernah bisa kau temukan jawabannya…..

_**-END OF FLASHBACK-**_

Hingga kini…..

Waktu berlalu, sudh saatnya kau pulang. Kau menolak ajakan teman – temanmu yang ingin mengantarmu pulang."aku masih ada urusan', itu katamu.

Ya, kau masih ada urusan, di tempat itu. Hari ini tepat lima tahun kepergiannya. Kau berdiri di tempat ini, tempat kau kehilangannya. Kau meletakkan bunga matahari yang masih segar di tempat itu. Lalu berdo'a.

"Naruto kun, hari ini tepat lima tahun kau pergi. Tapi aku masih belum ingat kata terakhir yang kau ucapkan saat itu. Maafkan aku naruto-kun. maafkan aku. Semuanya salahku", katamu berusaha menahan butiran bening yang telah menggenangi pelupuk matamu,"aku sudah berusaha menjadi kuat dan tidak bergantung lagi pada orang lain. Tapi aku sudah tidak sanggup bertahan lagi Naruto-kun. maaf…maaf…..maafkan aku! Mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan " dan butiran bening itu kini membentuk aliran di belahan pipimu.

Kau pun beranjak pergi. Namun baru selangkah kau meninggalkan tempat itu…

'aku mencintaimu hinata-chan'

Kau tersenyum, ya, itulah kata terakhir yang di ucapkannya."aku juga mencintaimu Naruto-kun. Aishiteru". Dan setelah mengucapkan kata itu semuanya menjadi gelap untukmu. Sayup – sayup kau lihat sosok yang sangat kau cintai itu menggandeng tanganmu dn tersenyum.

'selamat datang hinata-chan! Tarima kasih mau bertahan untukku', katanya tersenyum.

Sekali lagi _"CINTA ADALAH BISNIS YANG PALING MERUGIKAN"_ membuktikan kebenarannya.

Tak ada yang mendapatkan cinta itu. Baik dirimu, Ino maupun Sai. Semuanya berakhir dengan kepergianmu menyusul naruto. Tanpa membuat keputusan untuk Sai dan Ino. Namun kau pergi dengan senyuman penuh damai.

Setidaknya kau tahu kalimat terakhir yang ingin diucapkan Naruto padamu.

'aku mencintaimu hinata-chan'

**OWARI**

**RNR ya...^^v  
**


End file.
